Various media applications have become commonplace in both commercial and home settings. Such applications where large amounts of both analog and digital data are processed include home theater devices, audio/video receivers, and portable media players for example. To support these and other applications, high speed and real time processing is required to deliver the quality that users have become accustomed to. In many cases, digital signal processors are often employed to provide the underlying processing capability. The first step is usually to convert the signal from an analog to a digital form, by sampling and then digitizing it using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The application of computational power to digital signal processing allows for many advantages over analog processing in many applications, such as error detection and correction in transmission as well as data compression. As digital signal processors have become more complex to serve an ever increasing application requirement, processor power consumption has also increased to meet the increased processing demand.